


birds that aren't afraid of falling learn how to fly

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Hanging Out, I love these two so much please we need more shizuyuki content, M/M, Metaphors, Tattoos, they have so much potential smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: The corner of Yuki's mouth quirked up—as soon as they locked eyes, Shizusumi knew something was up. For some reason, his eyes shone extremely bright today."What?" He finally managed to ask, because the sooner he got rid of this unusual feeling in his stomach, the better."Let's get matching tattoos."
Relationships: Yagi Shizusumi/Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 5





	birds that aren't afraid of falling learn how to fly

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day <33  
> i haven't written in a while(im working on something big!!) and i have no self control when it comes to shizuyuki so~ here it is!! hope you enjoy!!
> 
> bigass thank you to Ella Symphony (LaurenX) for being my beta reader :]

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Shizusumi groaned loud enough for his friend to hear him. However, the so-called friend didn't seem to mind, because he just grinned in return and grabbed the other boy's hand gently. 

"Let's go." He started to walk, leaving Shizusumi no other choice but to follow in silence. Although...the silence part was more of a personal preference. Shizusumi wasn't exactly known for being talkative. Unlike Yuki, he wasn't sociable—nor did he want to be. As time passed, the feeling of drowning in your own thoughts became familiar and really—it wasn't as scary. Not anymore. 

Shizusumi followed in Yuki's footsteps, relaxing his hand completely in a gesture that would hopefully hint that it didn't need to be held. Which didn't work, because Yuki was _that_ dense. Instead he just squeezed it tighter and let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Shizusumi mumbled under his breath. At this point he wasn't sure why he even bothered asking when he knew very well, too well for his liking, that he just wouldn't understand. He never did. He never does. And he probably never will. After all, how could he? How could anyone understand the being that was Yuki Yoshida, when he was so unique? For better or for worse, Yuki wasn't like the rest of the people Shizusumi had encountered in his nineteen years of life. 

Yuki was...special. No matter how long or how well he had known you, he would always offer a helping hand. He would comfort you at your darkest, make you smile when you were feeling at your lowest...and he'll love you, even when you're at your worst. How could Shizusumi ever understand such a mindset when he never bothered understanding emotions in the first place? 

Whenever Yuki smiled he would shine...he would shine so bright that Shizusumi often had to close his eyes, unable to handle such warmth radiating from another boy's body. 

It was his dazzling personality that made Yuki so lovable to others. Of course; how could it not? Just a glance at that wide grin could make people feel safe and sound.

Maybe that's why, when Yuki approached him about the idea of getting tattoos, Shizusumi didn't decline. Or maybe he just didn't want to upset his friend? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that here they were, standing in front of the tattoo studio, ten minutes before their appointment because one day Yuki woke up and thought "Lol—hey,,, matching tattoos."

And Shizusumi went with it…

•

_The corner of Yuki's mouth quirked up—as soon as they locked eyes, Shizusumi knew something was up. For some reason, his eyes shone extremely bright today._

_"What?" He finally managed to ask, because the sooner he got rid of this unusual feeling in his stomach, the better._

_"Let's get matching tattoos."_

_"What—" Shizusumi tried to speak, but before he got the chance to, Yuki cut him off._

_"It will be fun." Yuki snorted, "You should try feeling some happiness once in a while."_

_"Really…" Shizusumi looked at the ground, fidgeting with his hands, "Do you really think it will be fun?"_

_"Yes! I was thinking about getting some birds."_

_"Why birds?"_

_"Because—" Yuki made eye contact with Shizu once more, "birds that aren't afraid of falling learn how to fly."_

_"Huh?"_

_And before Shizusumi got the chance to try and understand the meaning behind his friend's sentence, Yuki was already up on his feet and looking down at Shizusumi, his hand reaching out._

_"Let me teach you how to fly."_

•

"Gah, I'm so nervous." Yuki pouted as they found themselves on the sofa inside the studio. 

"I thought you said this will be fun." Shizu said without much emotion attached.

"It _is_ fun!" Yuki half shouted. "Aren't you excited?" His eyebrows scrunched together and, for a second Shizusumi, could see genuine fear in his eyes.

And as absurd as this sounded to him and as weird as it felt, Shizusumi didn't like it. Something about the concerned look in Yuki's eyes just didn't sit right with him. Not when it was the complete opposite of his usual outgoing look. 

Shizu shrugged and replied, "I guess…"

And he regretted that...he regretted the fact that he was unable to express his emotions in a normal way. After all, how was a single "I guess" supposed to make a person feel better? Why couldn't he just understand...why couldn't he understand feelings the way Yuki did?

To be honest, he was satisfied with his mindset when he was on his own. His moral compass wasn't that bad, and he knew how to stand up for what he believed was right—or at least he thought he did. But there were moments like these, when he found himself next to Yuki, and a feeling of doubt washed over him. Was he a good person? Was he worthy of love? What was so special about him...especially when someone like Yuki was right there, shining brighter than the sun itself. 

He hated Yuki for it. He hated Yuki for always caring. He hated how he couldn't do the same. But again, how could he? After all, he and Yuki grew up under different circumstances. They were not the same and they could never be. Even if Shizusumi changed, Yuki would always be one step ahead. 

_"Birds that aren't afraid of falling learn how to fly."_ Yuki had said...and Shizusumi gave the quote some thought. 

To be frank, he still didn't quite understand what Yuki meant by that, but he had a basic idea of what it could mean. Maybe, in this metaphor, Shizusumi was a bird… a bird that never learned how to fly. A bird that spent its days on the highest branch of a tree, watching as the other birds let themselves be carried by the wind.

Somehow, before he knew it, a young looking man stepped into the room, interrupting Shizusumi's thought process. Maybe it was for the better. Shizusumi didn't like overthinking stuff. It made him feel sick.

"We can start." The man said.

This time, it was Shizusumi that got up first. He looked at his friend and how he was slowly melting into a puddle of nerves and, with a sigh, he held out his hand. A gesture he never pictured himself doing...not with Yoshida Yuki. Yet here he was. Their fingers slowly intercepted.

"Let's go fly together."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! follow my writing account on twitter same @ as here for some sneak peaks of my future work :>


End file.
